YLTH: What Goes Around Comes Back Around
by slay.r0yalty
Summary: "Tell me your joking, please, tell me your lying. You have to be right ? I know you are because there is no way, that you, my BESTFRIEND, my husband would do this to me. You couldn't have possibly done that. Not you, not the person I pray for EVERY. NIGHT. PLEASE! Tell me your joking."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know I've been gone forever and I'm so sorry for that. I'm back now and I'm glad to be restarting this journey with you all.

I hope you guys enjoy this story! Kisses to all!

Khali POV

"It was a mistake that will never happen again, Khali please! You know I would never intentionally hurt you."

I stared uninterested at the threaded seams in the armrest of my burgundy throne, the material was smooth and soft. I often got distracted just running my fingers over it, it sat beautifully next to Aro's slightly bigger one. Perfectly made for a Queen.

Jasper fell to the ground on his knees as Jane, one of Aro's cruelest guards, used her gift on him. I didn't stop her. He deserved it, after the stunt he just pulled, it was amazing I hadn't gotten out of this chair and ripped his eyes from their sockets.

"Don't let my human state fool you Major. I know a lot more about your original intentions than you think, and originally you weren't thinking about me at all. " I gestured with my finger for Jane to stop her torture. When he could finally breathe again he gasped out,

"Khali please. Please believe me, they had Maggie with them. Everytime I lied about where you were they knew."

"So.. Your telling me that the God of War himself felt the need to lie just so he didn't have to tell them what they wanted to know." Letting out a chuckle under my breathe, I rose from my chair and walked slowly down the few steps towards him, my black, laced train dragging behind me.

Coming to a stop I struck him across the face causing his honeynut colored hair to swish.

"You are the God of War! You don't explain yourself to anybody and certainly not the Cullens. You tell them that it is none of their business and if they had a problem you simply don't give a shit!"

Jasper had foolishly revealed my location to the Cullens and now they were on their way. Emmett wanted his wife back, and the rest would do anything to fall back in his good graces, so they were joining him as a sign of support. I'd managed to stay off the radar for an entire year, staying in contact with my fans through social media and posting videos of me dancing to my website. I hadn't performed live in a really long time and I was starting to miss it.

Stepping around his despicable form I walked to the doors of the throne room, wanting to make a quick exit before I got emotional, my heels clicking softly against the marble floor. Once I was out of there I stopped and took a deep breath, my black, lace dress suddenly felt extremely tight. It's low cut V-neck dipped down just above my belly button and the sleeves went to my wrists and a train that was so long it dragged behind me long after I left the room.

I started a slow trudge to Aro's and I bedroom.

Despite what just took place I did consider Jasper a friend, he was the only person I could trust with my secrets. Or he used to be. He was my comfort zone, this place was my comfort zone and now that was all going to shit. Emmett was on his way and he was probably bringing Rose with him. Ughhh! Why did I still care? He'd broken my heart and betrayed my trust.

Maybe it was because everytime I looked at my son I saw him. Dominic was the spitting image of his father, from the curls straight to his deep dimples.

After finally reaching my room I went straight to my closet and changed, I needed to dance.

 _Lord I have needs, but I am willing to give up my needs for him._

 _Father you know I do have needs, but I'm asking you to make my friend, strong._

 _Give him everything that he needs so he can make it all the way._

 _WE NEED A WORD! WE ARE WILLING TO WAIT LORD, JUST A WORD, JUST A WORD._

 _You are the prada we are the play_

 _Come on and Speak Lord, Speak Jesus_

 _Father we want you to, father we need you to._

 _Come on in this room and make your presence known, see your the only one you can help us, yeah._

 _We need your holy word._

 _If he can't hear from you he won't know what to do._

 _You already got it worked our Lord._

"As always Tesoro, perfection at its finest." Aro's voice slipped into the room, sufficiently bursting my peaceful bubble.

Looking over my shoulder I stare at his silky eyes of crimson. I don't know why but I don't love Aro as much as he loved me.

I don't even think I love him at all. He was a companion to make the days more bearable, that was all. But he had deluded this fantasy in his about us. He was obsessed with having power, I brought that to the table.

 _"Emmett, it's Jasper, and I've got some bad news. Turns out that after Carlisle's friend had his son the Volturi got involved. They're looking for something. Or someone. A mother of a hybrid child. Eleazar called and said something about a prophecy. The mother of a split child will rein on the mightiest throne." You need to tell Khali the truth, it's only amount of time before she discovers what we are and capable of._

"Thank you Aro." I whispered, without looking up at him, I brushed past him to my towel and water bottle. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, just wanted to spend time with you. Is that such a crime?"

I noticed that whenever he spoke it came out so draggy and slick. Emmett's voice was different, better.

I still think about him after all this time, I couldn't understand it. He messed up a good thing. I was a good wife, I was never dishonest and I supported him in EVERYTHING he did. I gave him his ONLY SON! I should forget about him. Me and Dominic are fine without him. But I don't think I could be selfish enough to deprive Dominic of growing up with out his father.

He's starting to ask for Emmett less and less these days.

"No," I sighed. "It's not a crime." I felt his cool touch seep through my clothes as he wrapped his arms around me. His scent clouded around me like a warm blanket and I was lost. Emmett may have my heart, but it was Aro who had my body. He did things I couldn't believe were possible. I didn't feel guilty. Emmett cheated on me without giving a fuck so why should I?

 _"Take me to our room."_ I whispered in his ear before catching the lobe in my mouth.

This would keep me distracted until the Cullens arrived.

 **Hey guys! I've missed writing so much and I've missed you all. I've had to handle personal things for a while but I'm back now and I will be for a while. Thanks to all who PM me and checked on me I appreciate it and feel so loved.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this sequel to 'You Let This Happen: What Goes Around Comes Back Around'**

 **I'll post chapter 2 soon. Kisses to all!**


	2. I’M BACK

I want to apologize because I've been gone for practically 3 months and that's only because I started a new job, and this past week school re-started. It's no excuse I should've taken the time to let you guys know, I hate it when other authors just abandon stories without any notice so I can't do that to you guys.

I'm back though and I WILL be continuing the YLTH series. I have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to write out. Kisses to all!!!


End file.
